Be Still My Heart Cause It's Freaking Out
by BreakTheWalls
Summary: "Hey, Candice." He flashed that trademark smile and her insides turned to mush. "Hey, Finn, uh, I like you're teeth. They're clean." FinnxCandice oneshot.


**A/N: Just a simple oneshot with two adorable people.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Finn Balor or Candice LeRae.

* * *

 **Be Still My Heart Cause It's Freaking Out**

* * *

The feeling was unreal. There he was in plain sight. She'd had a crush on him for the longest time, but whenever an opportunity presented for her to interact with him, she would always freeze or she would say something totally lame.

 _'Oh crap, here he comes,'_ she thought to herself. All she could do was stand there.

"Hey, Candice." He flashed that trademark smile and her insides turned to mush.

"Hey, Finn, uh, I like you're teeth. They're clean." She mentally slapped herself for that one. She knew she wasn't the coolest person, but even for her that was lame.

He gave her a puzzled look that was quickly replaced with a smile. "Thank you?" He wasn't entirely sure how to respond.

"Umm, yeah, you're welcome." She stood there awkwardly. Could she just go crawl in a hole now?

"So, you look pretty tonight."

She blushed. "Thanks. So do you." Could she get anymore lamer?

"Thanks," Finn chuckled. "I've been told I clean up nicely."

"Whoever told you that, they aren't lying." She was feeling like she was having a hot flash. Could she just get out of here before she made herself look like the lamest person on planet Earth?

"Thanks," Finn smiled." Good talk. I'll see you in the audience, Candice." He gave her a quick wave before walking away from her.

Candice let out a huge breath she didn't realize she was holding. Well, any potential hope she had of getting with her crush just went up into smoke. Where was a hole so she could crawl in it and disappear?

* * *

He'd heard stories of how Candice LeRae was a bonafide nerd and could be awkward at times, but his experience with her was too awkward. He'd seen how she interacted with the guys and she didn't seem too awkward around them. Finn wondered what it was about him that made their interaction so awkward? Did he give off some kind of vibe? Anytime they interacted, it was just awkward.

He shook off his thoughts as he was approached by his best friend: Bayley. The whole reason he came to Evolution tonight was to support his fellow 'BandB' teammate.

"Whatcha thinking about there, friend?" Bayley wondered. Whatever he was thinking about, Finn was thinking long and hard.

"Did you ever have a hard time interacting with me?"

"Random question," the Hugger mused. "No. Why?"

"I just had another awkward interaction with Candice."

"You have no idea do you?"

The Irishman furrowed his eyebrows. "What are you talking about?"

"Candice likes you." Bayley smiled as a shocked look appeared on her handsome friend's face. "Didn't it ever occur to you that was why she was super awkward around you?"

"And I'm sure I didn't help her by walking away as fast as I did. I just didn't know what else to say to her." He walked away fast because he didn't want their interaction to be more awkward than it already was. She probably had the thought that he was repulsed by her and that was making him feel horrible. To be honest, he found her to be adorable.

"You and Candice would be adorable together. You two are practically kids at heart."

"Would it be too soon if I attempted to ask her out?"

Bayley laughed. "It would be a lot better than making her feel like you're disgusted by her."

"Touché," Finn chuckled. "I just don't want it to be awkward again."

"It may not be; you'd be surprised."

"You're saying it's not going to be awkward?"

"I mean it may feel that way at first, but if you just explain to her what your intentions are, then the awkward tension will go away."

"You make a good point, Bayley. Good luck in your match tonight. I will be representing the Hugger section." He kissed his best friend's cheek and gave her a trademark hug before walking away.

* * *

Finn found Candice sitting on a trunk in the hallway. She was playing on her phone. "Candice." He called out to her and she looked up at him with wide eyes. "Do you mind if I sit here?" She scooted over and made room for him to sit. He could sense her nervousness and he couldn't blame her. "I wanted to apologize for earlier."

A look of curiosity came onto her pretty face. "Apologize? What for?"

"For walking away like that earlier. I just wasn't sure what to say."

She laughed. "Welcome to my world."

"Your laugh is adorable."

"Thanks," Candice blushed. "I'm sorry for being so awkward all the time. You must think I'm the lamest person ever."

"I happen to find it adorable." Finn smiled in satisfactory as another blushed sustained Candice's cheeks. "I was so worried that I gave off some sort of vibe that made it awkward for you to interact with me."

Yeah, it was awkward because she liked him and didn't know how to act normal around him. "I'm just super lame."

"It's okay, I'm super lame too."

Candice looked at Finn flabbergasted. "You're lame? I don't think so. You're like the coolest guy on the whole planet."

"Why, Miss LeRae are you trying to flatter me?" Finn inquired. "Cause, it's working."

Was Finn flirting wit her? Candice felt her heartbeat in her ears. It was rare for her to have any male human interaction outside of being one of the guys and hanging out with her buddies. That was probably all Finn would see her as. "I'm sorry. I was just letting you know that you were cool and not lame like me."

"Don't be sorry." He nudged her shoulder. "I do have a question for you though."

"Okay."

"Would you like to hang out after the show?"

Yep, it was confirmed. Finn just wanted to be platonic with her. She really wanted to find a hole to crawl in. "Just as buddies, right?"

Finn could hear the heartbreak in her voice. It was heartbreaking. "Yes, we'll start out as friends." It alarmed him whenever Candice scooted off the trunk, so he quickly grabbed her arm, pulling her to face him. "But, I want to see how things progress after that."

Her face lit up at that statement. That look made her _beautiful._ "Seriously?"

"Seriously," he reiterated with a smile. "What do you say?"

"I mean you do have clean teeth, so you have that going for you."

Finn chuckled. "I've been told that before."

He got off the trunk and walked alongside her down the hallway. They passed an ecstatic Bayley who gave Finn a thumbs up and Finn responded with a 'too sweet' gesture.

Candice was feeling like her heart was freaking out, but in the best way possible.

* * *

 **A/N: What did you think? Thanks for reading. Don't be afraid to review, follow, or favorite.**


End file.
